Uptown boy
by Mzlle-LGR
Summary: Quand Hermione se confie a une Ginny curieuse...Une songfic' DragoHermione avec la chanson Uptown girl, un peu modifiée


Une petite song-fic' avec la chanson "Uptown girl" un peu modifiée pour que la chanson parle d'un "Uptown boy". C'est un Drago/Hermione

bonne lecture!

**o0O0o**

_Uptown boy_

-Coucou Mione!Alors, cette danse avec Malefoy, c'était comment? Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit! La taquina Ginny en s'asseyant a coté d'elle.

_Il vit dans son monde de sangs-purs,_

_Je pari qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille de moldus,_

_Je pari que son père l'en empéche_

_J'essaie de sortir avec un sang pur  
_

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et soupira. Elle posa son livre a coté d'elle et se tourna vers Ginny qui jouait avec les franges du tapis.

-C'était juste une danse entre préfets pour montrer l'exemple. C'est Mc Gonagall qui nous l'avais demander et tu le sais trés bien!

La rouquine eu une sourire.

-Seulement un devoir entre préfets, hein? C'est pour ca que vous avez danser encore les trois danses qui suivaient?

_Aussi longtemp que n'importe qui peut vivre avec le sang chaud_

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent de rose. Savait-elle?

-Tu vois, tu rougit! C'est qu'il te plait! Affirma avec satisfaction son amie.

_Et maintenant il cherche une fille simple_

_Et c'est ce que je suis_

-Même si c'étais vrai, lui ne voudrez pas de moi! Répliqua Hermione en replongeant dans son livre.

_Et quand il sait ce que_

_il veut de son temps_

_Et quand il se réveille_

_et change d'avis_

Le sourire de la rouquine s'élargit. Elle se rapprocha de son amie qui fit sembler de ne pas le remarquer.

-Tu en est sure?

-Oui!

-Tu lis?

-Oui! donc, laisse moi lire tranquille!

-Dommage, je t'aurais bien raconter ce que Blaise m'a dit mais bon, comme tu est occupée...Fit Ginny en s'éloignant.

Hermione jeta un regard par dessus son livre et vit Ginny jouait innocemment avec un bout de parchemin.

_Il verra que je ne suis pas si énervante  
Simplement parce que_

-D'accord, d'accord, t'a gagner! Qu'est-ce que tu veut savoir? Capitula Hermione en posant son livre.

_Je suis amoureuse d'un sang pur  
Tu sais je l'ai vu dans son monde bourgeois  
Il était fatigué de ses jouets de haute classe  
Et de tous les cadeaux de ses bourgeois  
Il a un choix_

-Si tu est amoureuse de lui!

_Sang-pur,  
Vous savez que je ne peux pas me permettre de lui acheter des perles  
Mais peut-être qu'un jour quand mon bateau rentrera  
Il comprendra quel genre de fille j'étais  
Et alors je gagnerai_

-Eh bien, _quand il marche  
il a l'air si beau  
Et quand il parle  
il dira qu'il est mien  
il dira que je ne suis pas si énervante  
simplement parce que_

je suis amoureuse d'un sang pur

_-_J'le savais, j'le savais! Hurla Ginny en sautant partout!

-Raaaah mais chuteuh! Proseta Hermione.

-Oh mione, tu sais, i_l vivait dans son monde de pain blanc  
Aussi longtemps que quelqu'un peut avec le sang chaud  
Et maintenant il cherche une fille simple  
et c'est ce que tu est_

Hermione lui souria.

-Je te laisse, je vais faire ma ronde!

Elle lui passa son livre et s'éloigna vers le portrait. Au moment de sortir, elle envoya une bise. Ginny souria et Hermione sortit.

"Attentdez une seconde... Hermione envoyer une bise a quelqu'un?"

La rousse fronca les sourcils. Ca, ca sentait la cachoterrie...

Elle alla chercher une cape et sortit a son tour. Se cachant derrière les tapisseries et les armures. Hermione n'était pas bien difficile a repérer, elle chantonnait tranquillement.

Hermione finit par s'arréter dans le hall et regarda sa montre, semblant attendre quelque chose. Quelques minutes aprés, on entendit des pas s'approcher.

Ginny se retourna pour voir qui arrivait et retint un hoquet de surprise.

Drago Malfoy s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle lui souria et ils s'embrassèrent.

Encore abasourdie, Ginny sortit de sa cachette et essaya de partir discrétement.

-Alors, on est hors de son dortoir a cette heure la?

La rousse se retourna vivement. Hermione lui souriait, Drago ayant passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-_Sang pur  
il est mon sang pur  
Tu sais que je suis amoureuse  
D'un sang pur  
Mon sang pur  
Ne sais-tu pas que je suis amoureuse  
D'un sang pur? _

Un rire cristallin brisa le silence de la nuit...


End file.
